


When You Miss The Sunshine

by DudaMaluca



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Best Friends, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Friendship/Love, Quests, Unrequited Love
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:02:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26604163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DudaMaluca/pseuds/DudaMaluca
Summary: Mary Chester, conselheira chefe do chalé 7, sumiu. Desapareceu sem deixar pistas. Logo após liberar o chalé de Atena e ir em direção do campo de morangos, para observar o pôr-do-sol junto ao seu melhor amigo, nunca mais foi vista.Luke Castellan, o melhor amigo dela, havia ficado desolado, e, quando recebe uma missão pelo oráculo, vê ali uma chance de saber o paradeiro de Mary.Você sempre sentirá falta do raio de sol quando a escuridão chegar.
Relationships: Luke Castellan/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 2





	1. I’m Only Me When I’m With You

— Quero que treinem mais um pouco.— Disse Mary Chester com um belo sorriso.— Annabeth...— Chamou a garota.  
— O que foi, Mary?— Perguntou a outra garota, um pouco mais jovem que a outra.

Mary Chester, com 17 anos de idade, não era uma típica filha de Apolo. Não tinha porte atlético e muito menos olhos claros e cabelos dourados como o Sol. Porém, era a mais doce filha de Apolo que já passou pelo acampamento. Com cabelos negros e na altura do ombro, andava pelo acampamento conversando com alguém de sua grande lista de amigos, ou se andava desacompanhada, apenas cantarolava sua música favorita. Sempre parecia ser melhor que seus irmãos em todas as atividades típicas desse chalé, como medicina ou arco e flecha. Ou seja, a queridinha do 7, como Drew Tanaka a chamava apenas por ciúme. A filha de Afrodite não suportava que uma garota que nem ao menos fosse bonita seja melhor do que ela. Porém, Mary nem ligava. Preferia viver alegre do que ligando para as fofocas. Ela fazia coisas novas todos os dias, não importando com quem ou onde.

Porém, a única coisa que nunca mudava era ver o pôr do sol junto ao seu melhor amigo, Luke Castellan. Nessa hora do dia, poderia ser ela mesma, sem nenhum filtro. Poderia contar suas mágoas e falar do que a chateava. Das coisas horríveis que aconteceram em seu passado e as imprecisões do futuro. De como odiava sua vida até conhecer o Acampamento meio-sangue.

Para Luke não era muito diferente. Com Mary, sentia que poderia cobrar sobre tudo que acontecera antes de encontrar com Thalia Grace e Annabeth Chase. Além disso, confiava na morena do chalé 7 muito mais que as outras duas velhas amigas, mesmo conhecendo Mary bem depois que as outras duas. Era como se Mary (ou Poppy, como os amigos mais intimos chamavam) fosse o raio de Sol que iluminava o seu caminho. Sorria para ele mesmo em momentos complicados, o alegrava em meio a tristeza. Mary era com certeza a melhor coisa que aconteceu em sua vida, tanto quanto conhcer Thalia e Annabeth. Porém, não era apenas amizada que sentia pela garota, era algo a mais, como se quando ela se despedia dele, a escuridão tomava conta de sua visão e a luz apenas retornaria se a risada estonteante da filha de Apolo fosse ouvida. Porém, não sbia do que esperar da outra parte, pois Mary havia tido por volta de três namorados no tempo que ele a amava, o que partia o coração do loiro e, atualmente, namorava um filho de Deméter, Jacob Granodoro.

Quando Mary chamou Annabeth para lhe pedir um favor, Luke apareceu por trás da morena e fez sinal de silencio para a outra jovem de 10 anos. E entao agarrou Mary pelas costar em um forte abraço.

— Luke! — Exclamou ela sorrindo.— O que faz aqui, não vê que dou aula?  
— Apenas vim observar o quão incrivel você é dando aula...  
— Eu sei o quanto sou incrível no Arco e Flecha, não precisa repetir...— Disse convencida de si mesma, e então o filho do deus dos viajantes riu.  
— Hum hum, —Disse Annabeth levemente corada.—Por que me chamou?  
— Ah, sim, desculpe-me querida,— Disse a mais velha.— Quero que ajude Louis com o arco, está bem? Você é a melhor entre seus irmão para esse trabalho...  
— Pode deixar.— Disse Annabeth muito feliz pelo elogio e logo correu para ajudar seu irmão mais novo.

Então, Mary se virou e viu as belas feições de seu melhor amigo.  
— O que foi?— Perguntou Mary em seu tom sorridente.  
— Apenas vim confirmar se vem para o pôr-do-sol.  
— Claro que sim, Castelinho.— Disse ela rindo.— Esse é o nosso momento, não o troco por nada!  
— Nem mesmo por Jacob?  
— Nem mesmo por ele, seu bobo.— Riu-se.— Aliás, como foi o encontro com Camilla Bailey?  
— Nada de mais. Ainda não achei a garota certa.  
"Achei sim," pensou Luke, "e ela é você, Mary Chester"  
— Que pena, um dia você encontrará a pessoa certa.  
— Mudando de assunto, lembra que dia é hoje?  
— Com certeza.— Respondeu ela.— 27 de julho foi o dia que você chegou aqui.  
— Acertou.— Disse Luke rindo.— Também foi o dia que eu briguei com você por causa...  
— Eu sei, você quase partiu minha cara em pedacinhos...  
— Olha, desculpa...— Envergonhou-se o garoto, mas logo mudou o assunto.— Olhe, falta uma hora... te vejo lá!  
— Tchau pequeno rei!— Gritou ela quando ele partiu rapidamente.

Assim, chamou o chalé 6 para os avisos finais e logo os liberou para ir fazer suas atividades vespertinas e foi ao encontro de Luke Castellan.


	2. Mary’s Song

Luke esperava ansiosamente Mary. Estranhava o tempo que estava esperando. Ela quase nunca demorava, a não ser que houvesse alguma emergência, aí Luke seria comunicado. Mas nada. Nem um sinal dela ou de algo. Estava sozinho. 

Não compreendendo o que acontecia, decidiu descobrir o que acontecia, por isso levantou-se do gramado e foi direto a casa azul no meio do acampamento.  
— Quíron?— Chamou o loiro quando entrou.  
— Olá Luke.— Disse o centauro.— O que faz aqui?  
— Vim saber se Mary está.  
— Não, pelo que sei, ela liberou o chalé de Atena para suas atividades vespertinas e foi lhe encontrar.  
— Mas ela não apareceu.— Disse Luke agora preocupado.  
— Vamos procurar-la, pode ser que esteja em seu chalé.  
— Vamos torcer que não seja nada demais.— Murmurou Luke agora partindo para o chalé 7.

*** 

Chegando nas portas douradas do chalé de Apolo, logo esbarrou em Lee Fletcher, irmão mais novo de Mary.  
— E aí Luke!— Exclamou o jovem morador daquele chalé.— O que faz aqui?  
— Vim ver se Mary está.— Disse Luke levemente nervoso.— Ela não veio ao meu encontro no campo.  
— Estranho...— Respondeu Lee.— Pode ser que ela tenha ido a Casa Grande, pois ela não está aqui dentro.  
— Tem certeza, Lee?  
— Absoluta, eu, como conselheiro, fui verificar todos que estavam, e Mary não deu sinal de vida.  
— Ok, obrigada pela ajuda.— Agradeceu o loiro mais velho.  
— Não há de que.

Assim, a passos largos, correu pelo acampamento inteiro procurando pela garota, recebendo mais tarde a ajuda de todo o chalé de Apolo. Quando descobriu que já olhou todos os lugares possíveis que Mary poderia estar, voltou para a Casa Grande, onde Quíron, conversando com Sr.D sobre Mary, percebeu a chegada de Luke.  
— Então?  
— Ela não está. — Exclamou o loiro numa mistura de raiva e tristeza.— Ela está em lugar nenhum!  
— Acalme-se. Vamos vasculhar todo...  
— Já vasculhamos.— Respondeu Michael Yew, outro irmão de Mary.— Não a achamos.  
— Vamos procurar mais um pouco, não é, Sr. D?  
— Sim, sim...— Disse o citado, tentando tomar uma taça de vinho.— Droga.  
— Lembre-se...  
— Sim, sim, minhas restrições, etcetera e tal.

*** 

Agora todo o acampamento procurava por Mary. Como quase todos tinham uma afeição pela garota, se esforçavam ao máximo para procurar-lá. Porém, apesar de toda a ajuda, em nada resultou. Mary ainda estava desaparecida. Luke estava desesperado, porém não demostrava isso fisicamente. Ele ajudou todos na busca. Porém, um pouco antes do jantar, todos desistiram. Decretaram o seu sumiço. Luke, na hora que todos conversavam, ficou quieto em sua mesa. Seus irmãos e os outros moradores desse chalé. 

No final do jantar, tiveram a fogueira, porém nenhum filho de Apolo ousou cantar sem a presença de sua irmã. Luke nem mesmo comeu um marshmallow. Não conseguia.

Assim, logo depois de levar todo mundo de volta para o chalé, foi tomar banho.

Luke nunca fora um sucesso como cantor, tinha uma habilidade maior em furtar coisas, porém, se arriscou quando ninguém via.

"If I lay here, if I just lay here  
Se eu deitasse aqui, se eu apenas me deitasse aqui  
Would you lie with me  
Você deitaria comigo  
And just forget the world?  
E apenas esqueceria do mundo?"

Era essa a música favorita de Mary. Um esboço de sorriso apareceu em seu rosto enquanto admirava as lembranças da garota de madeixas negras. 

Ainda cantarolando, saiu do banho e foi para sua cama. 

"Forget what we're told  
Esqueça o que nos foi dito  
Before we get too old  
Antes de nos tornarmos muito velhos  
Show me a garden  
Mostre-me um jardim  
That's bursting into life  
Que esteja ganhando vida"

E, assim, adormeceu lentamente.

**Author's Note:**

> Drew Tanaka tem 13 anos nessa fanfic. Sim, a garota é uma megera desde pequena.


End file.
